Rouge's Reform
by jojoDO
Summary: Rouge is moving forward, but she doesn't want to walk alone. In hopes of burying the past and shaping the future, she confronts her long time "hated" rival. ROUGE x KNUCKLES
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a nice little 3 chap story with Rouge x Knuckles, my fav ship of the Sonic franchise. Rouge has always been my fav character, and I have no shame in saying she's sexy as hell. Sooo consider this my way of living vicariously through Knuckles lol. ENJOY!**

It was a time of peace now on Sonic's planet; a time for past affiliations and transgressions to be overlooked and maybe even forgiven in the long run. It was this understanding that allowed friend, foe, and everyone in between to move on with their lives and allow conflict to slowly flicker out across the globe. Of course, Eggman still tried to start some shit every once in a while, but even he had gotten bored with it all over time. Nowadays he just spent his time building stuff and testing it, but rarely ever USING it. He still liked to test out a killer machine on Sonic and friends every once in a while, but to be honest, it was less about trying to kill his hedgehog nemesis and more about simply putting his scientific skills to the test and trying to achieve the personal milestone of besting Sonic at least once. Suffice to say, the planet was a much more pleasant place these days.

Peace and serenity never really sat well with Rouge the Bat. With her job description and extensive history of immoral actions, Rouge was pretty much an emissary of mischief and chaos by trade. Back then, she would steal the wallet out of her best friend's back pocket if it helped further her own interests. She wasn't so much a thief as simply a selfish opportunist. But alas, in the midst of all this peace... there was no place for her. She was an outcast, a pariah that only served to stain the perfect utopia that was currently established. She still stole rare and priceless objects here and there, and the authorities still couldn't get her... but perhaps they weren't trying very hard. Maybe the whole world had moved on and simply gotten tired of her antics. With this thought in mind, Rouge was seriously contemplating just getting a new hobby and quitting her lawbreaking ways. Maybe then she could join the rest of society and not have to live every day looking behind her in fear of retaliators.

One nice step on the road to reform would be to perhaps find someone she was interested in: a friend, or perhaps someone to share a relationship. When it came to the subject of companionship, there was always one man who stood out in her mind above others...the red echidna whom she had shared many journeys with in the past. The truth is, despite all the bruises they traded and blood they spilled, Rouge really did like Knuckles. She liked him much more than she liked anybody else. In fact, Knuckles was probably the only person in the universe she really gave a shit about. She may not have shown it very well in the past by constantly trying to steal the emerald he devoted his life to guarding, but there was no time like the present to change her ways and maybe patch things up with the aggressive echidna. It may not be as simple as it plays out in her head... but hell, Rouge has hella charisma. She could charm a man out of his pants and all of his cash in the snap of a finger.

"Better get ready. I'm coming for you, Knuckies." Rouge said with a smirk as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked as good as ever, and she was more than curious as to whether Knuckles looked as good as he did when they last saw each other or if he had let himself go. Knuckles was a hell of an athlete and a fighter, so the latter was very unlikely. One could only hope...

Donning her usual sexy black jumpsuit, heart shaped breastplate, and white boots and gloves, Rouge took off for the one place she figured Knuckles would be: Angel Island, where he lived his whole life in service to the Master Emerald. She had a lot of mixed emotions flying over there, and she felt it weighing down her wings a little. She had only until she got there to think of the words to say.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

Knuckles was about the same as he always was; he still lived on Angel Island and still protected the Master Emerald, but with the exception of having to actually DEFEND it from evildoers. Nowadays, the only thing he buried his fists into was rocky mountainsides to keep up his strength and punching power. Knuckles was a firm believer in always being prepared for combat, but not actually seeking it. That was the story of his life these days; he could still shatter a skull, but there was nobody around to even lift an aggressive finger towards. The truth is, Knuckles was actually kind of lonely and bored with the way things were lately. He still had all his friends of course, but Knuckles hardly ever visited them. He himself didn't know what exactly he wanted, but he just laid there with each passing day, waiting for SOMETHING to happen.

That something would happen today.

"What the hell...? Who would be knocking?" Knuckled asked himself out loud as he made his way to his front door to identify who was banging on it. He didn't hear any aircraft, so it couldn't have been Eggman in one of his machines. It must have been someone with natural flying ability, like Tails or Cream or...

Knuckles opened the door and he immediately came face to face with a very familiar bosom in a pink, heart shaped top. His eyes went downwards and spotted two long legs, clad in skintight black fabric with big white boots. His eyes shot upwards to confirm the face; sure enough, with a big smirk on her face, was someone he had QUITE an extensive history with...

"Well hello there, Big Red. You look as cute as ever." she replied in a baby voice.

"Y-YOU! What the hell do you want, Rouge the Batshit Insane?!" Knuckled growled, his fists clenching. Rouge's face didn't change; she just continued looking at him with bedroom eyes and a seductive smirk.

"What, I can't visit my good friend after all this time?"

"Who said we're friends?!" Knuckles retorted. "I know what you're here for, you manipulative witch. If you think you're getting the Master Emerald you've got another thing comi-OOF!"

Knuckles's ranting was interrupted by a heel kick landing flat on his head. Rouge's powerful kicks were enough to bring anyone down to their knees, and Knuckles did just that after feeling the force of a hammer drop on his head.

"I'm not here for that, you simpleminded oaf. Now calm down, before I have to give you a spanking." Rouge said, her voice stern. She was kind of joking, but also serious; the fact that Knuckles only saw her as an assailant sort of tugged at her heartstrings. She wanted to make things different, and trading haymakers was not a good way to start.

"Grrrr, fine. What are you here for then, Bat Lady? Man, that really hurt..." Knuckles muttered angrily, rubbing his crown.

Rouge's face was far from smiling at this point. She knelt down and looked into Knuckles's eyes, her face more serious than ever. Hopefully Knuckles would realize she was being genuine for once in her life.

"I just wanted to talk. That's all. Just... talk."

Knuckles was a bit caught off guard by her seriousness; usually Rouge was always teasing him with a big shit eating grin. This was a strange contrast... one that he wasn't sure of his feelings about.

"...F-fine. Do you want to come in?" Knuckles asked, getting off of the floor and dusting himself off.

That perked up Rouge enough to warrant a smile. "Really? No joke?"

"Y-yeah, sure! But mark my words Rouge... if you're here for any ulterior motive, then I will rip off those pretty little wings and throw you off my island." Knuckles said sternly, his eyes shooting daggers at her.

"Mmmm... I like it when you talk tough, Knuckie poo." Rouge said with a wink.

"Oh shut up..." Knuckles replied, looking away in embarassment. His red cheeks felt like they were being blasted with a hair dryer. As much as he couldn't stand her, the way Rouge talked to him really made him flustered sometimes. That was usually how she managed to get her way and get one over on him.

Rouge took flight in Knuckles's living room and slowly floated towards his couch, touching down on his left cushion and crossing her legs with a smile. She looked over at Knuckles, who was in the kitchen raiding his fridge.

"You want something to drink?" he asked, pulling out several bottles.

"That sounds lovely." Rouge replied. "What can you make?"

"Ummm... well you seem like a strawberry daiquiri type of gal. That good?"

Rouge's eyes grew wide along with her smile. "OOOOH that's nice! Wow Knuckles, you really know how to make a girl happy."

"Oh brother..." Knuckles mumbled, his face getting warmer and warmer. As he put in the ice and strawberries, his mind was in a completely different place instead of focusing on making Rouge's drink. He was mainly wondering just what was happening right now; of all the people who came to visit him, Rouge was the one person he had least expected. The two of them were often on unpleasant terms, mainly due to her trying to steal the Master Emerald on several occassions. In fact, they had traded blows to the point of nearly putting each other in the hospital. Could he really be friendly with a person like Rouge? Could SHE?

Knuckles pressed the blend button and the room echoed with a deafening whir, mixing up the ice and strawberries, rum and simple syrup, and blending it into a smooth concoction. He poured the contents into a fancy glass he had stored in his cabinet and delivered it to Rouge, who happily accepted it. Knuckles stood there in anticipation of her reaction, watching her take a sip. Her face didn't change at all; she was very difficult to read. Since he couldn't gauge her reaction, he asked her outright.

"Well? How is it?"

Rouge looked at him and chuckled. "You forgot the lemon lime, hon."

"Dammit!"

Knuckles looked over at the counter; it was sitting right there! He just forgot to add it into the blender. He felt like slapping himself; where the hell was his head right now?!

"Are you okay, Knucks? You seem a little distracted right now." Rouge asked, taking another sip.

"I'm... I'm fine." Knuckles responded, sitting down on the adjacent recliner with a soda in hand.

"You must just be ecstatic to have company after all this time. Or maybe... you're just captivated by my beauty." Rouge said with a wink.

"Don't flatter yourself!" Knuckles retorted. "And FYI, Sonic and my other friends have visited me plenty of times. You're the one doesn't have a friend in the world!"

There was a bit of an awkward silence after Knuckles said those words. He didn't expect it to have a real effect on someone like Rouge, but judging by her face... her usual facade was just broken.

"W-well... I came here to change that." she said solemnly, her eyes looking downward as she set her glass on the coffee table.

"Wh..what?"

Rouge looked up at him, her face still the same. "I've been alone for a while now, Knuckles. I'm... I'm tired of it. I haven't seen Shadow in a very long time and I probably never will again, so... well... the only other person in my life is you."

"But... you don't like me. And I don't like you... I think..."

"It doesn't have to be that way anymore!" Rouge yelled, leaning over and deepening her gaze. "Look, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for all of those times I tried to steal the Master Emerald. I'm sorry for all those times I... I went against you and Sonic! I realize that my... hobby... doesn't exactly make me many friends. And that's why as of now... I'm officially renouncing my thieving ways."

"You're crazy." Knuckles scoffed. "You can't just change who you are. You're a thief, Rouge. You're a selfish, petty, opportunistic, narcissistic, and just all around-"

"I've heard enough." Rouge said, her eyes welling up with tears. She stood up and immediately made her way to the door.

"Where you going?" Knuckles asked.

"It's obvious that this was a big mistake. Just forget I even came here. H-HEY!"

Before Rouge could open the door- Knuckles lunged and grabbed her. He had her arm in a tight grip.

"Let go of me! Knuckles, I mean it! Let GO!"

Knuckles spun her around and pinned her against the door, his strength overpowering hers. He held her there for a moment as silence filled the room. Knuckles had a bit of a shocked expression, like he had seen something totally out of this world.

Finally, he spoke.

"R-rouge... are those tears in your eyes?"

Rouge blushed slightly and looked away. "Yeah! So what if they are! How do you expect me to react when you say such hurtful things?"

Knuckles just stared at her for a few more seconds before hanging his head down. "Wow... you really are serious."

He let her go and the two of them stood there for a moment, just looking at each other awkwardly. It took a few moments for Knuckles to find the right words to say.

"I...um...well jeez Rouge... I've never seen you cry before. I'm sorry."

Rouge put her hands on her hips and continued to look at him, a few tears still lingering.

"Keep going."

"I just had a hard time believing you is all. You're not exactly the most honest person in the world. Usually, in the past that is, you always have SOME kind of angle. And well... you just come visit me out of the blue saying you want to change... it's just kinda unbelievable."

"Knuckles... do you really find it so hard to trust me?"

"Y-y-yes."

"Hmmm... fine then."

Without saying another word, Rouge did something a little out of the ordinary. Backing away from Knuckles, she approached the center of the living room and stood perfectly still. Shutting her eyes tight, she spread out her arms and widened her stance.

"Ummm... what are you doing?" Knuckles asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

"I'm proving to you that I can change." she replied. "I want you to punch me."

"What?! Punch you?!"

"Yes. Punch me in the face, as hard as you can. I promise I'll stand right here and take it. Let that square things up between us for all the bad things I've ever done to you."

"Ummm... well sheesh, I'm not sure how I feel about this, Rouge." Knuckled replied awkwardly.

"Cmon, Knuckies. You used to love giving me a black eye." Rouge said with a grin.

"W-well I..."

"JUST DO IT! PLANT A BIG ONE ON ME!"

"Well... okay... here it comes."

As Knuckles approached Rouge, ready to punch her... the truth is, he really didn't want to do that. Right now, looking at Rouge... he had other ideas. The fact that she came to visit him after all this time and actually wanted to be friendly with him was causing him to think a little differently now. It was a warm, comforting feeling. If Rouge was capable of feeling this way... then couldn't he...?

"Just keep your eyes closed, Rouge."

"Kay. Don't hold back, Knucks!"

Knuckles got close to Rouge and took a deep breath. His fists weren't even raised; instead, he had another idea. He couldn't believe he was about to do this... but it felt right.

"Mmm?! MMmmmph..."

Rouge opened her eyes and came face to face with Knuckles, his eyes closed and lips pressed firmly against hers. Instead of pulling away, Rouge immediately welcomed his affection and put her arms around his waist. Knuckles's arms went around her torso and squeezed tight, their bodies stuck together like bread and peanut butter.

Knuckles fell backwards onto his couch, Rouge's full weight collapsing on top of him. The two of them got tangled up and rolled back and forth, years and years of romantic tension finally releasing from their powerful kiss. It took every ounce of their willpower to finally break the kiss just to catch their breath.

"Hah...hah...Knuckles...wh-what made you decide to kiss me all of a sudden...?" Rouge gasped out.

"If you really want to change... then so can I. The truth is, I'm just as lonely as you are, Rouge. I think we both need this..." Knuckles replied, his voice soft and almost a whisper.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" she asked, pressing her cheek against his and staring deeply into his eyes.

"Of course I do... ah Rouge, I could never stay mad at you no matter what bitch move you pulled."

"Hee hee... you're the best, Knuckies."

The two of them laid on the couch and snuggled for a few minutes, the only sound in the whole house their gentle breathing. They both didn't want this to end... in fact, deep down they each wanted things to go even farther. It was only a matter of who had the courage to open their mouth first. Not surprisingly, Rouge took the initiative.

"Hey Knuckles... let's go out somewhere." Rouge mumbled, nuzzling her face against his and tightening her embrace.

"Out? Like, dinner?"

"Yes! I want to spend the day with you. Cmon, pleeeeease?"

"So what, we go from bitter rivals to going on a date?"

"Aw cmon, Knucks. You know we've always teetered on a thin boundary between love and hate. Just come on over to the love side..."

"Alright, alright. I was only joking. Just let me freshen up and we'll go out somewhere."

"Woohoo! And you'll pay, right?"

"Guh... yeah. Just don't be surprised if I take you to Meh Burger."

"M-Meh Burger? You wouldn't take me to that shithole, would you? K-Knuckles? ANSWER ME!"

 **TO BE CONCLUDED**


	3. Chapter 3

Luckily for Knuckles and Rouge, their little gamble ended in success. The two of them COULD in fact go on a date together and have a good time. There was a lingering fear in both of them that things simply wouldn't turn out well between them, as was the case many times in the past, but this particular night was a major breakthrough in their relationship. No longer did Knuckles and Rouge have to be hostile towards each other for the sake of keeping up appearances; their date was the first big step in changing the common perception people had of the two of them when they were together. It was a good, relieving feeling for the both of them.

"Whew! I don't think I can use my feet right now, hon." Rouge giggled. She stumbled over a few times before allowing her wings to take over.

"I told you that last cosmopolitan was a bad idea..." Knuckles grumbled. "And you're the designated drive-uhh, flier."

"Oh relax, Knucks. I promise I won't drop you... anywhere you can't land on your feet." Rouge teased.

"Oh that's it, I'm riding on your back."

"Wha-no! W-wait! H-hahahaha! K-knuckles! Ahhh!"

Before Rouge could protest, Knuckles had crawled on top of her and was riding her piggyback. He had his hands wrapped tight around her chest, his fingers pressing deep into her abundant breasts.

"Ooooh... well this position isn't so bad after all..." Rouge teased, pointing to her bosom which was being unintentionally squeezed by the red echidna. Knuckles finally noticed, and he turned about as red as his fur.

"J-just take me home already, sheesh!"

"Okay, hon. Just hold on tight... and don't get happy with the fingers."

With a wink, Rouge took flight and soared into the night sky. She took a little longer than usual on the way back, just because she enjoyed the feeling of being embraced by Knuckles.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT...**

It was pitch black by the time Rouge and Knuckles finally arrived back at the island. Rouge was feeling a little wired since it was a full moon and she was a nocturnal creature. To be honest, she didn't want this night to end right here and now; she was having the time of her life with Knuckles and going back home to her place sounded like the most boring thing in the world.

"Hooo boy... I'm a little sleepy." Knuckles said with a yawn. He gave a big groan as he stretched his muscles a few times.

"Awww are you really? Cmon, the night's still young." Rouge urged.

Knuckles just looked at her blankly. "...Seriously? It's gotta be nearing midnight by now."

"But I'm having suuuuuuch a good time!" Rouge whined. "Knucks... I don't have friends like you do. I don't have a little gang that comes and visits me from time to time. I had Shadow and Omega, but do you seriously think they're the type to have a social life? You're the only person I've had genuine contact with in a long time! Please don't make me go home now..."

Knuckles turned a little red again when he saw Rouge looking at him with the most adorable puppy eyes. She also had her hands close to her chest in a begging gesture, and it was really squeezing the hell out of her boobs and emphasizing her canyon of cleavage. Knuckles had a strange feeling that she was doing that intentionally...

"Alright, alright! J-just come inside before you catch a cold."

"Wheeeeeee oh thank you Knuckles!" Rouge squealed, leaping into his arms and throwing her arms around his neck. His face immediately became submerged in her cleavage and nearly suffocated him right then and there. It took a burst of strength for him to finally pry himself loose from the devilish breast smothering.

After regaining his breath and scolding a giggling Rouge, the two of them went inside Knuckles' house and locked the door. Knuckles plopped down onto the couch and turned on the tv, letting out a loud sigh of relaxation after the long date night.

"So what do you want to do, Rouge?"

But Rouge just stared at him, her teal eyes wide and mesmerized.

"Ummm...Rouge?"

Rouge continued to stare, not a smile nor a frown on her face.

"S-say something."

Rouge was deep in thought as she gazed into Knuckles's violet irises. Deep down, she knew what she wanted; she wanted to be closer to Knuckles, and not just on a friendly basis. Rouge LONGED for physical affection, but not just with any old person on the street. She wanted to be with someone she cared about... and right now, Knuckles fit the bill. This wasn't mindless pleasure; this was PASSION.

"I'll tell you what I want." Rouge whispered. "I want you to lay down on the couch."

Knuckles's eyebrow raised. "H-huh? What's that?" He heard good and well what she said.

"I mean it, Knuckles! Just do what I say..." Rouge whispered, slowly approaching him. Her eyes didn't leave his for a second.

"R-R-Rouge, I don't know about this..." Knuckles stammered, his body tensing up.

"I do!" Rouge exclaimed. "Just lay back, and everything will feel right in a second. You know you want this..."

"R-Rouge..."

Before Knuckles realized it, his body had instinctively stretched out on the sofa as soon as Rouge got close to it. His eyes widened as Rouge crawled on top of him and straddled his waist, her hands on his chest as she gazed lovingly into his eyes still.

"I know you're alone, Knuckles." Rouge whispered. "I know you've been waiting for someone... just like I have. This is what we've been waiting for..."

Rouge closed her eyes and leaned down until their faces met and lips collided. Rouge's arms went around his neck as she rested her body on top of his and legs draped over his own. Knuckles's legs went upwards and wrapped around her waist as his own arms instinctively wrapped around her slender frame.

Their electrifying kiss lasted for a few minutes until Rouge finally broke apart and leaned up, a seductive glare in her eyes. She grinned for a few seconds, not making any sudden movements just to get Knuckles curious. After a few seconds of wondering what Rouge was thinking, Knuckles finally saw her hands move upwards towards her chest. Still staring at Knuckles, she gripped the edges of her chest plate with her fingers and slowly pulled downward, revealing more and more of her bountiful tits until they finally sprang out of confinement.

Knuckles's eyes widened a bit upon witnessing the marvel; he had never seen Rouge's naked breasts before, and they were even bigger than he had pictured them in his head. Her pinkish nipples had a perfect roundness to them, and the nubs stood prominently as if awaiting his tongue. It was an arousing, tantalizing sight and Knuckles was thankful that she had such a sexy figure after always teasing it in his face after so long.

"What? Do I really look like the type who wears a bra, hon?" Rouge teased.

"Sh-shut up! I don't care if you do or not." Knuckles retorted, looking away with a blush.

"Aw, you are SO cute when you're flustered."

"I am NOT!"

"Oh you are... and it makes me want you more..."

Rouge giggled as she leaned back down and commenced planting kisses on his jawline. Knuckles tensed up when he felt her bosom pressing against him; the sensation that had been stirring was starting to make itself apparent.

"Ahh!" Rouge gasped, feeling something poke her. She immediately put two and two together and looked at Knuckles with a smirk.

"Oooooh... somebody likes me VERY much..."

"Rouge, you b-better stop teasing me!" Knuckles growled, his embarassment reaching its peak. He couldn't do anything about his erection, since Rouge was currently on top of him. It was raging, and the fact that it was pressing against Rouge made him nearly die of embarassment. Knuckles was pretty new to all of this since he was such a loner, and he was afraid of making himself look stupid in front of Rouge of all people.

"Tell you what..." Rouge whispered, tracing her finger around on his chest. "Why don't you come to the bedroom when you're nice and ready... and I'll have a little surprise for you? Take all the time you need to get mentally prepared. I KNOW you're nervous... but I promise I'll take good care of you, Knuckies."

"R-Rouge... I'm not sure I can do this. This is kinda fast!" Knuckles stammered. He was met with a hug and an encouraging peck on the cheek.

"Hey...I know you can." she reassured. "We're going to get through this together... and the bond between the two of us will be better than ever. Kay?"

Knuckles took a few deep breaths and looked down. "...Okay."

"Woohoo! I'll be waiting."

Rouge got off of Knuckles and gave him one last tiny peck before flying off towards his bedroom. As she flew off, Knuckles could hear her boots hitting the floor and a door slam.

"Hooo boy... I can't believe this is happening..." Knuckles sighed to himself. A woman who, before today, he considered to be one of his greatest foes... was now waiting for him in his bed. Knuckles had never made love before, and never in a million years did he imagine Rouge would be his first. But today was a new day; Knuckles and Rouge had a newfound perspective of each other, and that was quickly blossoming by the second. The truth is, Knuckles wanted this too; the only thing he was afraid of was coming up short. What if Rouge didn't think he was enough of a stud? Would this entire day suddenly become a waste and the two of them just go back to their fruitless lives?

Knuckles angrily slapped these thoughts out of his head as he got to his feet and clenched his fists. Now was not the time to be afraid, dammit! He was tired of not living life to the fullest; he was going to screw Rouge and enjoy it!

"Okay, Knuckles... time to be a man."

Knuckles marched to his bedroom and took a deep breath, his arousal and courage combining to make a fiery inferno of passion deep in his heart. With a kiai, Knuckles drew his fist back and unleashed it on his door, shattering it into tiny little splinters.

"Woweeee! You certainly know how to make an entrance."

A random saxophone suddenly started playing in the background as Knuckles gazed upon the majestic beauty of Rouge posing on his bed. Her voluptuous bod was spread out horizontally, her head propped up on her hand. Her mesmerizing breasts stood proudly and prominently, as well as the rest of her glorious bare form. The only article of clothing left on her was her sexy pink undergarments. The tiny undies left her thighs practically bare, and left little to the imagination save for a tiny pink heart covering her crotch area.

"Come and get me, baby." Rouge cooed, rolling over and laying prone as she gazed into Knuckles's eyes. Knuckles got a good look at her ass from her prone position, and her well toned glutes were completely exposed in her sexy thong-like garments.

By now, Knuckles's hardware was hanging long and thick. Rouge admired it up and down, her entire body shuddering with arousal and longing at the feeling of it inside her and consummating their bond once and for all. All the anger and aggression over the years... they were going to fuck it out of each other.

Knuckles took a deep breath, visualizing what was about to happen. With a loud exhale, he dived into bed like a swimming pool and his arms found Rouge's body quickly. Their lips locked and Rouge wrapped around him like tin foil, her legs powerfully constricting him. She moaned a few times, as his broad meaty pole was pressing hard against her crotch and already causing wetness to form.

Knuckles's moans were short hard breaths as he broke apart from her lips and got to work attacking her breasts with kisses. He went tongue first before his lips touched down on the soft flesh and pulled away with a smooch, leaving it glistening with saliva. He latched on a second time and didn't pull away; he sucked on her breast and gently ran his tongue back and forth on the area. The feeling of his mouth pressing hard on it and his wet tongue slithering on her bare flesh caused her to tingle and shiver so hard that it made her vocal.

"Ooohhhhh...ohhh..."

Knuckles didn't stop there; after sucking on her breast fat for a few seconds, he went upwards and wrapped his lips around her areola instead. As he suckled gently, he slid his tongue across her nub. He could feel her entire body shuddering underneath him.

"Ohhhhhh... th-that's goooooood..." she moaned.

Knuckles worked oral magic on her right breast for a while, and used his other hand to squeeze and massage the other breast that was being left out. Rouge's entire body tingled with delight at the feeling of her boobs being played with. She was feeling so ecstatic that her hands instinctively pressed down on Knuckles's head and caused him to be engulfed by her warm orbs. His breath intensified, the warmth causing her to tingle all over and his wet tongue making her break out in goosebumps.

"Ohhh shiiiit... ohhh Knuckles... oooh...!"

Knuckles finally turned his attention away from her boobs and started kissing her from the middle of her chest all the way down her abdomen. His hands wrapped around her thighs and gently rubbed, sending shivers of arousal straight to her moist cavern. Since Knuckles had gotten off of her slightly, Rouge finally had a straight shot to his cock. While he was distracted, she quickly seized it in her right hand and started stroking.

"A-ahhh...ahhh...!" Knuckles cried out, surprised by the sudden contact.

"Hee hee... caught you... off guard... sweetie..." Rouge teased.

Rouge took advantage of the moment to quickly turn the tables on Knuckles and pin him to the bed. Knuckles was now on bottom, Rouge straddling him and hands pinning his wrists. She stared at him seductively for a few seconds before leaning down and giving him a passionate hot kiss on his lips. Her tongue slid inside his mouth and gently danced around with his. In the midst of their kiss, Rouge leaned down and started sliding her breasts up and down against him.

"M-mmm! Mmm..." Knuckles grunted, his mouth still full of her tongue.

"You like that, hon?" Rouge moaned with a whisper as she broke the kiss. She went down lower, her breasts sliding down his entire torso until she reached his pelvis. With a wink, she pressed her breasts down against his cock and grinded up and down rapidly.

"Ugh...ugh..! Ahh..!" Knuckles moaned, his manhood throbbing now at the sudden warmth engulfing his shaft.

Rouge slid back and forth a few times and then went back upwards, his dick getting caught perfectly between her mounds. As she went back down a second time, she used her tongue and trailed all the way down his entire member until she reached his base and started going back upwards. As she went upwards, she planted kisses along his shaft until reaching his bulbous tip and licking it in a circular motion.

"Ohhh fucking god...R-Rouge...!" Knuckles cried out.

"I like the way you moan, baby. You really now how to compliment a girl." Rouge giggled. "Let's see if I can make you go louder..."

Rouge got back on Knuckles's lap and turned around, deciding to give Knuckles a little show as she gave him head. As her mouth descended on his cock, she moved her ass back and forth in his face, only serving to further turn him on. Knuckles reached up and grabbed a handful of ass in each hand and squeezed her tight round cheeks, then flattened out his hands and rubbed her ass in a circular motion.

The harder Knuckles played with her ass, the harder Rouge's mouth went up and down on his member. She squealed when she suddenly heard a loud smack, followed by a tiny stinging sensation.

"Oh shit! Spank me again, Knuckles sweetie!" Rouge begged.

Knuckles spanked her a second time as her mouth went back on his cock. Rouge started going a lot harder, her oral intensifying every time she felt Knuckles's hand impact on her ass. She couldn't help the moans squeaking out, as the thought of Knuckles being aggressive with her turned her on instead of making her get defensive like in the past. This time it was romantic, passionate aggression.

Knuckles quit spanking, as he was starting to feel extreme pressure in his manhood and he was afraid of blowing his load too soon. He had to get Rouge on top of him, but without making it look like he was submitting to her! Luckily, she had left herself wide open from this position.

As the unaware Rouge was happily sucking away, she suddenly felt her undies being pulled down. This finally got her attention, but before she could even poke her head up, she felt two fingers slide into her folds.

"AhhhhhHHHH!" she squealed, the entire room echoing.

"Ha ha! You left yourself wide open, batty! Now it's my turn!" Knuckles boasted.

"Ohhhh Knuckles, b-be gentl-OOOHHHHHH!"

Rouge was at Knuckles's mercy as he started pumping and prodding inside her slick cavern. Her entire body was immobilized as she was wrought from the pure pleasure.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Oooh...K-Knuckles! D-don't...b-be...s-such a tease...!" she moaned with every word.

Rouge collapsed backwards on top of him, unable to keep her body upright anymore. With a grin, Knuckles sent one hand upwards to her right breast and then sent the other right between her legs. He commenced to pleasuring her two fold with fingers gently dancing on her nipple and the fingers on his other hand rubbing and entering her folds.

"Ahhh...ahhh...ahhh!" Rouge cried out, her body wriggling.

As much as Knuckles enjoyed being in control, Rouge had unintentionally gained the upper hand once again. As her body wriggled against him, her ass slid up and down against his pole and was giving him an inadvertent assjob. Knuckles could feel his pressure building back up, so he was going to have to reach a compromise soon.

"R-Rouge... do you want this cock in you?" he asked.

"Yes! Ahh! Yes... please fuck me for all your worth, my sweet Knucks!" Rouge begged.

Those were the magic words. Knuckles shoved Rouge off of him as she fell backwards and used her foot to remove her panties the rest of the way. After tossing them aside, she took flight and pressed herself against Knuckles, hugging his body tight and wrapping her legs around his torso. His raging boner stood tall and proud, positioned right underneath her dripping wet cave from this position.

"Have at me, you fucking animal." Rouge growled.

Their lips met and chests squished together as Knuckles put a hand on each hip and thrust upwards with all his might. His veiny organ penetrated her walls and stuffed her full of his thick girth.

"OH SHIIIT!" Rouge squealed.

"Ahhh! Ohhh fuck! FUCK!" Knuckles grunted as he started slamming inside her. With equal force, he thrust upwards and at the same time controlled Rouge's body by hammering her downward with each pump. Her warm slick pussy fit snugly around his girth and caused an unbearable pleasure to course straight to his tip.

"Ohhhh fucking god! Knuckles! I've always wanted this!" Rouge squealed. "Ever since I met you! Ever since we fought over the Master Emerald. OHHH! AHH! I'VE WANTED YOU FOR SO LOOOOONG!"

"Ahhhhh! AHHH! I've always thought you were so damn fine, Rouge! I've always been attracted to you, even when I tried to knock your teeth out! I FEEL THE SAME WAAAAAY!" Knuckles cried out.

And with one final thrust, all of the pent up emotions they had carried towards each other ever since the day they first locked eyes... was unleashed in a torrent of bodily fluids.

"OHHHH SHIIIIIIT!" Knuckled moaned, his cum propelling out of his tip with each throb and pelting Rouge's insides.

"FFFFFUUUUUCK!" Rouge screamed, her womanhood convulsing like a rapid heartbeat and unleashing powerful squirts. Her womanly essence sprayed all over Knuckles as he drilled every last ounce of her orgasm out of her. He continued thrusting well after their orgasms subsided, his momentum preventing him from stopping immediately. All he could do was slow down...slower...slower... until finally he screeched to a halt like a train with the brakes pulled.

The two worn out lovers fell on the bed and snuggled tight, their lips tenderly pressing together a few times as they whispered loving words.

"Ahhh...I love you Rouge...I love you... I'll never hurt you again..." Knuckles whispered, his lips on her neck.

"I want to be like this forever... I never want to stop seeing you..." Rouge replied, her lips gently grazing his forehead.

And so, on that passionate night, the two "hated" rivals relinquished their nasty aggressive sexual tension and made room for pure, genuine love. For these two loners, finding this closure was a dream come true. Now and forever, they would have each other when they had nobody else.

 **THE END**


End file.
